Bumbleby Week 2018
by Reeves3
Summary: It's Bumbleby Week and here are a collection of short stories for each of the provided prompts - Day 1: Spring Time. Day 2: Sun/Moon. Day 3: Domestic. Day 4: Beauty and the Beast. Day 5: AU. Day 6: Realisation. Day 7: First Kiss. Day 8: Bonus.
1. Prompt One - Spring Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Wooohooo! It's Bumbleby Week! I've been looking forward to this all month and I can't wait to see what people have created for this week. :D**

 **With that in mind I hope you readers enjoy my little stories for you all - I've been excited to get these written and now I'm happy (and a lil nervous) to be finally able to share them.**

 **So! Happy reading everyone and have a great bee week!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day One - Spring Time**

Blake stood to the side of the training room doors, peering out across the large patio towards the end where her blonde teammate sat. Yang's back was turned away from her, but Blake could tell she was gazing up at the multitude of stars in the night sky. Glancing away from her, Blake's eyes fell to the two cups of chamomile tea she had brewed for the both of them and she let out a small sigh.

Since reuniting with her team a week ago, it hadn't taken long for the two of them to break into an argument about Blake's sudden departure after the fall of Beacon. Anger had blazed like a solar flare and tears had fallen like a leaky faucet. Despite the frustration and the sorrow the two of them shared, Blake managed to talk through her reasoning and Yang came to accept it and forgive her. However, that had been a few days ago and Yang hadn't spoken to her much since then.

The light above her flickered, the faulty bulb buzzing in its place, and Blake was broken out of her thoughts. She straightened her back, focusing on the task at hand. She buried her nerves as she began to approach Yang. She didn't try to silence her movements, wanting Yang to know that she was making her way to her.

Her cat ears picked up the sound of a wet sniff and she watched Yang's left arm reach up to wipe at her face that Blake couldn't see. When Blake came to a stop at her side, Yang didn't even glance her way.

"Hey Blake," she said, her voice raw.

Blake carefully lowered herself to her knees, being mindful not to tip the tray and spill tea everywhere, and she settled down at Yang's side.

"Hey, I brought you some tea," she offered, picking up one of the ceramic cups and handing it out to Yang.

Slowly Yang turned to look at her and in the dark Blake could make out every tear streak down her cheeks and the redness in the white of her eyes. A small pile of bunched up tissues sat in her lap. Yang reached out and took the drink from Blake.

"Thanks," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed, as she lowered her head to stare into her tea.

Blake placed the tray in front of her and settled on the ground more comfortably. She stared across at Yang for a moment, watching as the blonde took a sip of her drink without bothering to test if it was cool enough first. If it wasn't, Yang didn't show any signs that the boiling temperature affected her. Blake's ears twitched as she heard Yang sniff and she picked up one of the discarded tissues in her lap to wipe at her nose.

Her friend was clearly in distress and Blake wasn't sure what hurt more: that Yang was upset or that she had decided to come here alone and cry it out.

"Yang," Blake started, gently, leaning forward slightly to try and catch Yang's eye, "what's wrong?"

A deep heavy sigh escaped through the blonde's mouth and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The tissue she had used was now too damp to be useful and she dropped it in her lap again before turning to look at Blake with a tired look.

"It feels like everything," she answered.

Blake blinked and her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Yang's arm gestured wildly into the air and Blake's ears flattened as Yang's voice shouted out to Mistral below. "Everything! We're in a war! There's a crazy woman who wants the world to be in her control. There's people who want our lives! Magic is real! Maidens are real! Our old Headmaster's soul is in a young kid which he frequently possesses! None of this is okay!"

Golden eyes widened as Yang's hand shook rather dangerously, sloshing tea over the sides of the cup and probably scalding her fingers, but she didn't appear to notice as she continued with her outburst.

"Hell, Blake! Even our friendship isn't the same anymore. I thought we'd be good after we talked things through, but we've barely said five words to each other since! I miss you! I miss talking to you! But it's like we don't know how to be around each other anymore!"

The tea cup began to rattle, becoming lose in a grip Yang could no longer control. Blake quickly put down her own drink and put one hand on Yang's wrist and the other around the cup to steady it. Yang's head spun round to look at her then to her own drink before quickly making the connection to what had happened. She sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

There was a beat or two of silence and Blake slowly pried the drink from Yang's hand and placed it on the ground next to hers. She then turned back to her friend and timidly rested a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, it's going to be alright," she began, causing Yang to glance at her.

"How do you know that?" Yang demanded.

"Well... I... Err..." Blake let out a sigh. "I don't, honestly."

Yang moved to turn away but Blake put her back in place with the firm hand on her shoulder. Lilac eyes widened slightly as she stared into cat-like amber orbs.

"I'm not finished," said Blake stubbornly. She released her grip slightly upon seeing the shocked expression on Yang's face, and gave her an apologetic smile. "I don't know if any of us will be okay. Already there's things about us all that we're struggling to cope with and more problems will only be added as this war goes on. Everything you said is true, and how messed up it all is."

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "But I do know that whatever comes our way and what troubles we have to face, we'll do it together, as a team... As friends."

The faintest of smiles appeared on Yang's lips for the briefest of seconds. "It's nice to hear you say that Blake, but..."

"I know. I'm getting to that," said Blake, and Yang nodded. "As for our friendship, I could tell you a story that is oddly fitting right now."

Yang arched a slim brow. "Go on."

The corners of Blake's lips twitched. "Have you ever heard of the story of The Four Maidens?"

There was a beat of silence and a blank stare.

"Would you believe me if I said I hadn't?" Yang asked, dry humour laced in her tone.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"So you're familiar then," she said, causing Yang let out a short laugh.

"Each maiden of the season taught the old man different versions of kindness that reflected upon what season it was. The messages they give can be applied to our friendship too," said Blake. "We met each other in Summer, where we stepped outside and let the world show us what it had to offer as we trained to become Huntresses. Then we were good friends in Autumn and all of us were thankful to have Team RWBY and each other in our lives. But afterwards...we lost each other in Winter and we all took time to reflect on the past and ourselves. And now we meet again in Spring, and in Spring time, what once was withered by winter, can now be revitalised and..."

"...Have a new beginning," finished Yang, now smiling fully.

Blake smiled too. "Exactly."

Yang thought about it for a few seconds and then picked up her drink in her now steady hand.

"I think we can do that," said Yang, and she indicated for Blake to pick up her own tea, which she did.

Together they clinked their teacups together with the promise of a fresh start.

* * *

 **Tune in tomorrow for the 'Sun/Moon' prompt! :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Reeves3.**


	2. Prompt Two - Sun and Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Heya! Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts - they are much appreciated. :D There's been so much awesome bumbleby content already! I'm loving it! And here I am adding to it with prompt number two!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Two - Sun/Moon**

After four days aboard the S.S Pride Yang figured she would have managed to calm her nerves by now, but the closer they got to Menagerie proved just how wrong she was. Her fingers drummed along the golden metal railing and she stared down at the ocean below, watching the waves that crashed against the side of the ship as it cut through the waters path. The salty sea air was ever constant and so was the humidity that carried on through the night.

She jumped slightly as something furry and warm brushed against her legs. Glancing down she spotted a familiar black and red Torracat prowling around the deck.

"Hello you," she spoke to the Pokémon, with a friendly tone, "where's your trainer at?"

The fire type feline ignored her and instead opted to stick its head between the rails and stare down hungrily at the jumping Remoraids. Yang raised her head to stare down towards the front of the ship where she spotted her sister chatting animatedly to their fellow best friend Weiss with their Furret and Espeon out beside them respectively. A frown appeared on Yang's features, realising there was a member missing from their group.

However, the mystery was soon solved when she felt a pair of arms circling round her waist from behind, being careful not to disturb the six pokéballs attached to the blonde's belt.

"Caught you," her girlfriend teased, her fingers shamelessly tracing the lines of Yang's abs.

Yang smirked, turning her head to look at Blake, who had her chin resting on Yang's shoulder. Her cat ears were perked up and her golden eyes were aglow with excitement as she smiled happily at her partner.

"Will you be keeping me in the love ball called your heart?" Yang asked, watching Blake's happy expression collapse as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm out of here," she mentioned, but Yang quickly spun on the spot and wrapped her own arms around Blake before she could leave, causing the faunus to laugh and slide her arms up around Yang's neck.

"That was absolutely terrible," said Blake, shaking her head. Yang chuckled as she leaned in closer. She briefly caught the sight of Blake's cheeks turning pink before they both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them. The pair of them held each other close as they kissed, completely getting lost in their own little world and forgetting about everyone who could see them, before slowly parting. They continued to keep their arms around each other but pulled back enough to search each other's eyes.

"So," began Blake, tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind Yang's ear. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"What?" Yang asked, letting out a nervous laugh. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why?"

She received a deadpan stare in response. For a few seconds Blake waited and when it was obvious that Yang wasn't going to admit she was nervous, Blake let out a sigh and detached herself from her girlfriend, much to Yang's concern.

"Yang, you've been an anxious wreck since we boarded the ship. You've barely finished meals, you don't seem to be having fun with the rest of us and you're spending more and more time moping by yourself. You haven't talked to me about what's troubling you and I'm starting to get worried if it's something I've done. So, please, tell me Yang, what's wrong?" Blake begged, her eyes filled with concern.

"Blake," said Yang, gently, and she placed a hand on Blake's arm. "Of course it's nothing you've done, and I'm sorry if I've been making you worry. I'm fine, honestly; I just... I just may be a little nervous about meeting your parents," she admitted in a quiet mumble.

Immediately Blake's gaze softened, her worry ebbing away, and she reached out to hold Yang's other hand. "That's really what you've been stressing about? Yang, it'll be fine, my parents will love you."

Yang let out a small whine. "But how do you know that? Your dad is the chief, and I'm dating his daughter! Wait... if he doesn't like me, would he have the power to sacrifice me to the legendaries? What are the legendaries by the way? Oh god, I don't know anything about Menagerie and he's going to quiz me on it, isn't he? Blake help meeee!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Alright, first of all, the legendaries are Solgaleo and Lunala who are emissaries of the Sun and Moon. Solgaleo is known as the 'beast that devours the sun' and Lunala is known as the 'beast that calls the moon'. History says they arrived at Menagerie centuries ago through an ultra wormhole and the citizens worshiped them but the guardian deities fought them. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini serve as protectors of the four regions of Menagerie. The four were easily beaten but Solgaleo and Lunala gifted them with Tapunium Z before creating many Cosmogs for the guardians to protect and watch over until they could fully evolve and return to Ultra Space. Now you're probably wondering what..." Blake cut her rambling off short as she noticed Yang smiling fondly at her. "... And why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

Yang grinned. "You're such a history nerd."

"You asked!" Blake argued playfully, her cheeks darkening further and she gazed down at the ground to hide it. She heard Yang laugh before she was encased in her girlfriends strong arms and pressed against her warm body.

"You're adorable," she said, pressing a kiss between Blake's cat ears.

"Anyway," said Blake, drawing Yang's gaze. "The important part of what I was going to say is that if anyone is going to be nervous then it should be me. Yes, my dad is going to ask questions but he's not going to quiz you on Menagerie. He's going to grill us both with questions about our relationship and you can bet my mom is going to show you the baby album," she finished, with a small groan and pressing her forehead against Yang's chest.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see that, little tiny baby Blakey," Yang cooed, and Blake lightly pinched her in the side and lifted her head back up.

"The point is you have nothing to worry about," reassured Blake, softly. "We'll be fine, and we'll get through all the embarrassing questions together."

Yang slowly nodded, then smiled. "Thanks for helping me calm down."

Blake returned her smile and then leaned in closer to press her lips against Yang's. The blonde let out a happy hum, her worries vanishing away completely as she melted into the kiss, and she reached up to cup Blake's cheek with her metal hand just as they parted.

"I love you," she whispered, not being to resist giving her a small kiss again. She felt Blake's smile against her lips and heard her mumble the same three words back before getting lost in each other once more.

* * *

 **This is fluffier than cotton-candy. :P I had fun writing this one, for a long time I've been wanting to write a RWBY/Pokémon fic but could never find a good story to make from it so this was a nice little one to write. :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will catch you tomorrow for the next prompt - Domestic. :D**

 **Reeves3.**


	3. Prompt Three - Domestic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Heya! Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter. This one was a one-shot I wanted to write a year or so ago but it got put on the back burner because I just couldn't think of where to take it. Luckily though I finally got some inspiration and I came up with this so happy reading everyone!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Three - Domestic**

Yang came to a halt outside her front door, letting out a few heavy pants, as the items in the plastic grocery bag in her hand knocked against her leg. With each breath she could see the warm air leave her mouth like smoke and quickly wisp away into the frosty night. The porch light shone on her as she fished out her keys from her coat pocket with her numb fingers and unlocked the door.

She hadn't planned on going out this evening, expecting to have a quiet night in with Blake, however her wife had requested some items that couldn't wait so she had gone out in the thick snowstorm to retrieve them. It was pointless to take her bike in this weather, plus the small corner shop was only two streets over so the obvious choice had been to power walk through it.

Yang shut and locked the door behind her and entered into the hallway. She kicked off her snow covered shoes as the clock in the lounge chimed eight times before returning to silence.

"Blake?" Yang asked, wondering where in the house her wife was.

"In the bathroom," her voice called from upstairs. Yang smiled and shrugged off her coat and placed it in the cloakroom. Heading up the staircase she was able to hear the sound of rushing water coming from inside the en-suite bathroom as she entered the bedroom. The bathroom door was wide open and she was able to see Blake sitting at the edge of the tub as it slowly filled with warm water.

"Hey," she said, upon approaching. She knew Blake had heard her coming already by the way her cat ears were turned back in her direction but Yang wanted to make her presence known.

Blake turned towards her with a smile as she kept an arm in the water, swishing her hand around to make an absurd amount of bubbles.

"Cold out there?" Blake asked, amused, noticing the numerous white snowflakes dotted about in Yang's hair and how the tips of her ears and nose were red.

Yang gave a smirk as she put down the grocery bag and raised her cold hands to cup Blake's cheeks. "Just a touch."

Blake let out a startled gasp and quickly pried Yang's hands away with her own as the blonde giggled. "You didn't have to go out, you know? I would have been fine going without," she said, letting go of Yang's wrists.

"You might have been," agreed Yang, but as she said it her hands dropped down to Blake's protruding stomach. "But our little bee might not have been happy with it."

She received an eye roll in return. "Yang, for the last time our baby is not a bee. The ultra sound machine just happened to be making a buzzing noise when the midwife did the scan."

"And stopped the second she took the wand off you!" Yang exclaimed, with a massive grin. Blake arched her eyebrow at her. "Okay, fine, but how about I call her our little kitten instead?"

"More biologically accurate," admitted Blake, and she glanced down at her belly. "I wonder if she'll have my ears?" She wondered aloud, but amidst the curiosity Yang could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well, we'll find out in about two months time," said Yang, as she lifted her hand under Blake's chin to tilt her head up so she could meet her gaze. "And if she has a pair of adorable and beautiful cat ears like her momma, then I'll consider myself the luckiest woman in the world. And if someone has a problem with our daughter then they can answer to her fully qualified huntress mothers and my metal fist to their face."

She just about saw tears welling up in Blake's eyes before she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and buried her head into the blonde's shoulder. Yang smiled, wrapping her own arms around Blake, and grinned further as she heard a faint purr and felt the rumble upon her chest.

"Darn it, Yang, you've made me cry again," sniffed Blake. Yang chuckled and ran a hand through Blake's hair. Her pregnancy had certainly put her emotions on a roller coaster. Earlier today when Yang had made Blake a cup of tea, she had broken down into tears much to Yang's concern that she had accidentally used the wrong brand. Other times her anger rivalled Yang's on the battlefield, except seeing it in a much more mundane setting over the lack of tuna in the house was a lot more terrifying.

Yang kissed the top of Blake's head. "Come on, don't cry. Do you want your chocolate ice cream and mustard?"

Blake leaned away slightly and wiped away the dampness at the corner of her eyes. "I do," she admitted. Her cravings hadn't been too bad for odd mixtures of food, mostly she wanted tuna or honey drizzled on what she fancied, but tonight after dinner she suddenly an uncontrollable desire to have chocolate ice cream covered in mustard.

"Good, because I sure don't," said Yang, thinking of the combination as an abomination.

"More for baby and me then," replied Blake, smiling. Yang smiled back and the two shared a brief kiss but Blake pulled away a little too quickly for Yang's liking. "You're still cold."

"Ah, sorry," she said. "I'll go warm up in the lounge with the fireplace on and watch some TV while you relax."

Blake looked mildly put off by that reply. "That's a shame," she sighed, her hand toying with the hem of Yang's tank top. "I was hoping you'd join me in the tub. It is big enough for the two of us after all."

Yang's bright lilac eyes darkened and she smirked as Blake's hand dipped under her top, tracing her fingers across the blonde's toned stomach.

"Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long, are you trying to get me out of my clothes?" She gasped, playfully, and untied the loose belt on Blake's dressing gown, letting it fall open slightly.

"You can keep your clothes on if you wish," mused Blake, beginning to lift Yang's top off, "but I would much prefer having you pressed up against me all wet and naked."

The desire pooled in her eyes as her cheeks turned a hearty pink at Blake's words and she couldn't resist pressing her chilled lips to Blake's once more.

"Who am I to say no to my wife?" Yang asked, the moment they parted, and Blake grinned as she lifted up the blonde's top over her head. Yang gently pulled the dressing gown off of Blake's shoulders. It slid down her body and dropped to the floor in a crumpled pile, before she tugged down her jeans and underwear then peeled off her socks. They tied each other's hair up into loose ponytails, leaving kisses on their partners neck and across their shoulders, and as Yang went to go turn the water off, Blake went to the grocery bag and took out her items.

Yang stepped into the large bathtub first and held Blake's hand as she stepped into it too, making sure she didn't slip, and the two of them settled down in the warm water. Blake sat up, in-between Yang's legs, and opened up the ice cream pot and took out the plastic spoon with it before squirting a blob of mustard onto it.

As Blake ate, Yang washed their bodies and ran her hands over Blake's stomach, talking to their baby about its bizarre eating habits and how excited they are to meet her. When Blake finished her pudding, she tossed the empty pot into the bin and placed the mustard on the edge of the tub before leaning back against Yang's chest with a contented purr.

"Can you feel her kicking?" Blake asked, her eyes closed with content. Her head was tilted up under Yang's chin so her nose brushing against her wife's throat.

"Yeah, I can," breathed Yang, happily. Her hands focusing on the small area of Blake's stomach where she could feel the kicks more clearly. "That mustard must have had a bit of a _kick_ to it."

She didn't need to see Blake to know she had rolled her eyes at that one.

"If she gets your sense of humour, I'm going to be in trouble."

Yang laughed good-heartedly and placed a kiss on Blake's head in amongst her dark hair. "You love my jokes and you know it. Gosh, I can't wait to hear her laugh and smile for the first time."

Blake smiled widely at the thought. "Me too. I can't wait to hear her first words, watch her crawl and take her first steps."

She felt Blake shift slightly against her and watched her lift her head up slightly off Yang's shoulder so she could meet Yang's watchful gaze. A wet hand, covered in bubbles, reached around and cupped Yang's cheek as Blake leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Yang's.

"But most of all," she said, pausing as Yang kissed her again. "I can't wait to be a mother with you."

Yang's hands left Blake's stomach to wrap more firmly around her chest and hugged her close as she wholeheartedly agreed. Unshed tears prickled at her eyes as she kissed Blake with all the love she could feel bursting out from her heart. When they broke apart, they were out of breath and Blake's lips were slightly red. Yang rested her forehead against Blake's, the pair of them staring lovingly at one another with half lidded eyes, and they smiled.

* * *

 **IT'S SO FLUFFY!**

 **I hope you all liked this one! I wasn't sure how to end it, as you can clearly see, but I hope it's good enough. :)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **I'll see you all again tomorrow for prompt 4 - Beauty and the Beast. :D**

 **Reeves3.**


	4. Prompt Four - Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Hi! Let me tell you, when I started planning ideas down for each prompt and I got to this one, thought around for a bit and came up with this idea and I got so excited to write it. XD**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Reeves3**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Four - Beauty and the Beast**

A big smile was plastered on Yang's face as she quickly made her way down the stairs, right on time to see the post for today being shoved through the letterbox. With a bounce in her step she approached the front door and picked up the letters and junk mail off the doormat. One piece of post caught Yang's eye more particularly than the others and her smile grew into a grin upon reading it. Making her way into the kitchen, with the rest of the post tucked under her arm, she found Blake washing up their breakfast cutlery from earlier.

"Hey," said Yang, sliding the rest of the post onto the table. "We've got an invitation to Velvet and Coco's Hen Party. It looks like we're all going for an afternoon tea, then moving onto cocktail making, party games and dinner at their place before hitting the nightclubs. It also says here we must all dress up as literary characters."

Blake drained out the water and dried her hands on the tea towel, that had been draped across her shoulder. "That sounds fun. When is it?"

"The second of June," read out Yang. Blake put the tea towel on the hook and went to go check the calendar pinned to the wall.

"Four weeks from this Saturday," counted Blake, taking a pen and writing in the square box for that day.

"This will be so much fun! Who should we dress up as? We could do a couples costume idea?" Yang suggested, and Blake smiled at her.

"That's a great idea. Who do you think we should go as?" She asked, coming to sit down at the table to sift through the rest of the post. Yang sat down in the chair at the end of the table and began thinking of characters in books.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, what are some of your favourite well known couple characters?" Yang asked, accepting the gas bill off Blake.

"Well there's Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Annabeth, Cinderella and Prince Charming,-".

Yang gasped. "Ohh! I just thought of the best one we could do! Beauty and the Beast! It was a book, right? Before it became a Disney film?"

Blake slowly lowered the letter in her grasp and stared blankly at Yang, her brows furrowed slightly. "You're joking, right?" She asked, disbelief filling her tone.

"Why? Was it not a book?" Yang asked, unsure. "I could have sworn it was."

"Not about it being a book!" Blake snapped, making Yang jump. "Do you seriously think we should go as Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah! Why not? It fits us perfectly!"

Blake stood up off her chair so fast, it fell over backwards with a loud bang as she began shouting. "I can't believe you! How could you even consider that? I never thought you of all people would say such a thing!"

Yang gaped at Blake with wide eyes, not having any idea what had triggered this reaction from her girlfriend. However Yang didn't get a chance to put a word in because Blake stormed off out the kitchen and towards the stairs saying she needed some space. For a moment Yang sat there dazed, wondering what on Remnant had just transpired in their kitchen, before she frowned and anger coursed through her.

"Blake!" She yelled, forcibly getting up from her chair and running down the hall. She took the stairs two at a time and stopped at the closed white door that led into Blake's small office and library. A quick wiggle of the door handle confirmed it was locked.

"Blake, open this door and talk to me! What have I done wrong?" Yang asked, banging a fist on the door.

"Go away!"

Yang threw her hands up in the air. What was she meant to do? She didn't know what she had done to upset Blake but trying to get answers was proving futile. Usually if Blake was upset with her about something, they would talk it out, but to have nothing but a door to talk through right now was doing nothing to improve Yang's mood. It hurt her too, hearing Blake's voice so full of irritation directed towards her, and she swore she heard a few sobs coming from inside the room. But if Blake didn't want her around right now then Yang would comply but she wasn't happy about it.

"Fine!" She hollered back, turning around and stomping down the stairs. She found her boots by the front door and pulled them on, grabbed her keys and slammed the front door behind her as she left.

It was close to three hours later when she returned home. She had spent that time walking around the local park, taking deep breaths to calm herself, all the while trying to think of what she had said to upset Blake. Shaking her head with a defeated sigh Yang unlocked the front door and shut it too behind her. As she kicked off her boots, she took her phone out from her jacket pocket and made her way into the lounge.

Flopping backwards onto the settee with an even bigger sign Yang unlocked her phone and quickly brought up her sisters number. She turned on the FaceTime feature and saw herself on the screen as it rang until Ruby answered and her face appeared instead.

"Hey sis!" She greeted, cheerfully.

"Hey Rubes," replied Yang, but with a lot less enthusiasm. Ruby squinted at her.

"Uh-oh, I know that voice. What's wrong?" Yang pouted, wondering how to go about telling Ruby what was wrong. She saw Ruby dip slightly on the settee she was sitting on as Weiss came over to sit next to her and got into the cameras view. The two of them quickly greeted one another before Yang began to explain what happened that morning. By the time she had finished Ruby and Weiss were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no," muttered Ruby, shaking her head, as Weiss said, "that's not good."

Yang became even more confused. How was it that Ruby and Weiss could realise what she had done wrong and she couldn't? "What? What is so wrong with us going as Beauty and the Beast?"

"You can't be that dense. Do you not realise what you're saying?" Weiss asked, sceptically.

"Yang, think about it," said Ruby, gently. "You told Blake you're going as Beauty and the Beast; what have faunus been called by prejudice jerks throughout the years?"

Yang's brows knitted together. She wasn't sure why this had anything to do with it. Faunus had been called a lot of horrible things, and Blake had been called a fair few of them, but as far as Yang was aware Beauty and the Beast didn't have anything to do with those insults.

The second the title ran through her mind, it instantly clicked.

"Wait a minute," said Yang, slowly, wanting to be sure she was correct on her assumption. "You...you think Blake will be dressing up as Beast?"

"Is that not what you were implying?" Asked Weiss, unsurely.

"NO! God no!" Yang shouted, making Ruby and Weiss startle in their seats. "Blake will be Belle! They're like the perfect match! They both love books, she even owns a candelabra like Lumiere, Belle means beauty and Blake's surname literally translates to beautiful woman! Also, she _is_ the most beautiful woman in the world!... To me, at least," she added as an afterthought, then shook her head and said more affirmative. "Of course Blake would be Belle!"

"Yes but Yang, did you tell Blake that?" Ruby stressed, importantly.

Yang's eyes bulged and she groaned, slapping a hand to her face. "No, I didn't. Oh god, she thinks I made a racist comment towards her! Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Weiss smirked. "Turn around and find out."

Twisting her head to the right Yang looked over her shoulder and saw Blake standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She barely heard Ruby and Weiss saying bye before the call went dead and she dropped the phone on the coffee table as she stood up.

"Hey," began Yang, hesitant. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," answered Blake, not giving much indication if she had forgiven Yang or not.

"Oh, great... I hope, how do you feel now?" Yang questioned, curiously but still unsure.

Blake didn't say anything. Instead she smiled, broke out into a run and jumped onto Yang and knocked them both to the floor. She pressed her lips to Yang's and the blonde happily returned the kiss and placed her hands on Blake's waist.

"I'm sorry," said Blake, when they parted. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. It's just my mind immediately went to me being Beast. After all, I thought you would be Belle because you're the most beautiful woman to me too."

Yang shook her head. "Nah, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have realised what I was saying sooner or at least explained you would be Belle. I figured it would be obvious too that I would be beast. Dragon is in my name, and a dragon is a type of beast. I got a fiery temper and I'll look totally dashing in that suit he wears when they have their dance."

Blake grinned at her. "Yeah you will."

Yang smirked deviously in response, and the two tilted their heads closer for another loving kiss.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! :D**

 **I'll see you tomorrow for prompt 5 - AU - which I was also ridiculously excited to write. XD**

 **Reeves3.**


	5. Prompt Five - AU

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Heya! After binge watching Brooklyn Nine Nine the last month, of course I got the idea to do a police AU and tweaked a bit the idea when Jake and Amy first kiss so if you watch B99, you might recognise this a little bit. :P**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Reeves3**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Five - AU**

There was some scraping sounds from the wooden chair legs against the smooth marble flooring as Yang tucked the chair she was sitting on closer to the table. It went unnoticed though by the fellow restaurant patrons as multiple conversations filled up the large room, wine glasses clinked together, and knives and forks scraped against plates filled with delicious food. The lights were turned down low to create a romantic atmosphere, along with the single candle in the centre of each table, but the lights were still bright enough to see around the whole establishment. Classical music played out from the built in speakers that were hidden in the ceiling.

"So, this is nice," said Yang, smiling over at her partner.

Blake picked up the menu lying in front of her. "Yang, we're on the job."

"I know," replied Yang, pleasantly. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun on our date though."

Golden eyes moved away from the words ' _Popcorn Shrimp'_ up to meet bright lilac.

"This isn't a real date," Blake reminded, gently, silently wishing it was however.

They both worked for the Vale Police Department and were currently undercover. The case they had been working on, a series of jewellery store robberies, had finally come down to this moment. Thanks to the bug planted in the known thief's apartment, they had overheard information that the swap, the passing of the stolen diamonds, was about to take place inside this restaurant. They had taken their time with this case, working on it for many weeks, including night shifts with ridiculous amounts of coffee, to gather a sufficient amount of evidence and catch the criminals read handed.

There was three of them in total. The thief, the driver, and the boss. The thief, Emerald Sustrai, was able to steal the diamonds with sleight of hand tricks. The driver, Mercury Black, waited conveniently close by for Emerald to get into the car, with the gems, before the owner of the store even realised they were missing. And finally the boss, Cinder Fall, she was the one who stayed in the shadows and let others do the dirty work for her. As soon as it was done however, she'd take the jewels and proceed to sell them for thousands.

The bug had been planted in Emerald's home, who they had overheard on a phone call to Mercury to meet Cinder here to give her the diamonds. Emerald's was currently being watched by fellow VPD officers, waiting for the signal to rush in there and arrest her, as soon as Mercury hands the diamonds over to Cinder, allowing Yang and Blake to move in.

They also had their friends and fellow officers, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, also Yang's younger sister, as backup in the unmarked police van across the street. They were all able to hear each other clearly through their ear pieces.

"Suspect known as Mercury Black has just entered the restaurant," Weiss' voice fuzzed in, inside their ear.

Yang's glanced over Blake's shoulder and spotted their criminal immediately. She casually picked up her own menu and spoke down at the small hidden microphone under shirt collar.

"Roger that. Got eyes on the target," she said, quietly.

"We know you have eyes on Blake, we meant Mercury," joked Ruby, laughing at her own amusement.

"See Blake," said Yang, grinning, "even Rubes thinks we should get together."

"She didn't say that at all," said Blake, lowly. Her cheeks turned pink however and to avoid awkward eye contact she pretended to look around the restaurant and watched as Mercury was led towards a table in the centre of the room. "Do you two have a clear view?" She asked, turning back to Yang.

"Yeah, we can see him," confirmed Ruby. "Oh! Looks like Cinder Fall is about to enter."

Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Cinder walk in and was led by a waiter to the table where Mercury sat patiently. They heard Cinder greet him and vice versa as he stood up and pulled out the chair opposite his for Cinder to take a seat in.

"Who'd have thought a thieving scumbag could be such a gentleman," muttered Blake, proceeding to take a sip of her water.

Yang let out a laugh, her eyes sparkling with merriment. "I actually think that little weasel is terrified of her, that or he's playing Mr Nice Guy to get a higher cut in his share of the money."

Blake smiled, putting her drink back down on the table with her hand nearby. "Too bad he'll be stewing in jail before he even gets a chance to see any of it."

Their ear pieces buzzed to life as Weiss' voice cut through once more.

"You've got an old couple coming your way and are blocking our view. Get rid of them immediately."

The two of them only turned their heads when they heard the footsteps approach them and saw the elders enter their peripheral vision. With curled wispy grey hair nestled atop of her head and blue eyes surrounded by wrinkles the small and stout woman walked up to them first.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," she began, politely, and beamed at them both, "but I just had to come over and say something before we left but you two look like such a lovely couple. You remind me of George and I when we were your age. Isn't that right George?"

Her husband, tall and slim, with white hair and leaning heavily on a cane nodded his head in agreement. "Hmm, yes my dear Lily, like us. I took you to this restaurant on our first date."

The undercover duo smiled at them before glancing at each other. Yang took notice of Blake's hand on the table and reached across with her own to entwine their fingers together.

"Aww thank you," she said, grinning at Blake's momentarily startled face. She thought about what Weiss had said and thought of the first thing that came to mind to try and give them some privacy so the couple would leave. "We just got engaged so we're celebrating."

Lily let out a gasp and clapped her hands together in front of her. "Oh how wonderful! Tell me, when did you know she was the one?"

Alarms bells went off in Yang's head or was it just Weiss screaming in her ear? She needed to think fast and get this couple moving. If they didn't get evidence of the swap then this whole thing would be a bust. She let out a nervous laugh and glanced back at Blake who was intently staring back at her, urging her to get a move on.

"Well," began Yang, placing her other hand atop of Blake's and rubbing gently, looking back over at the older couple, "I'd say there were two instances when I realised Blake was the one. The first time was when I first saw her. I was hanging out with my sister and I saw Blake across the room and honestly it felt like time slowed down. I was pretty smitten to begin with and I just knew there was something special about her."

Yang smiled fondly to herself at the memory and she glanced back across the table to meet Blake's gaze. Blake had continued to watch her, her initial fixated stare had softened considerably, and for a moment time seemed to slow down once more for Yang. The rush to get the couple away slipped from her mind completely and she continued to reminisce.

"The second time was a couple of years later after we'd become friends and I had come down with a terrible cold but Blake wanted to stay with me and make sure I was okay. She brought me soup, she made me tea, she held my hair back when I was being sick, she got me tissues, and the best part was when she read to me as I fell asleep. I remember thinking then, after a lifetime of looking after other people, here was my best friend looking after me and I knew in that moment I wanted to spend every moment with her."

Blake was giving her the most loving look that Yang was sure had they been alone she would have leaned across the table and kissed the blonde.

Lily let out a noise of delight and gave the air a light pat in Blake's direction.

"And you?" She asked, wanting to know more.

Blake jumped a little in her seat, realising she had got caught up staring at Yang and quickly tried to think of something to say. "Oh, err, it's a long story but I had been in a pretty bad relationship for about a year and when I got out of it, I was still in a very dark place," Blake told the old couple, then glanced at Yang with a small smile, "but then I met Yang.

Yang beamed back at her, and Blake continued.

"She brought light into the darkness. I was always comfortable in her presence, I could breathe easier, she made me feel safe, and I was able to relax and have fun again. She's always been there for me, she cheered me up when I was down, she stuck around whenever I was in a bad mood, and helped me slow down when I was pushing myself too hard. There wasn't really any big fireworks moment honestly but it was a combination of small but meaningful things she did for me that made me realise how much I love her."

Golden eyes went comically wide as Yang let out a little squeak but quickly covered it up with a cough. In their ears they heard Weiss say _'Oh good lord'_ while Ruby cheered. Blake let go of her hand, grabbing her drink with both of her own and took a few gulps as her face turned beetroot red, so to save her partner from further embarrassment Yang addressed Lily and George.

"She's always been a romantic. Anyway, it was lovely to meet you both, thank you for your kind words," said Yang, trying to usher them along.

"Oh it was our pleasure. You two are darlings, and we wish you both well and have a wonderful wedding and life together! Come along now, George, we don't want to be late home for Coronation Street," said Lily, shuffling off towards the exit with her husband hobbling after her.

Yang's eyes flicked over to Mercury and Cinder and saw they were still in conversation and there didn't seem to be any sign of the diamonds anywhere. She let out a sigh and sat back in her chair a bit and glanced over at Blake and saw she was staring at her. For a moment that's simply what they did. They didn't need any words to say what their hearts were showing in their eyes, telling the other silently that their feelings were mutual and everything said before had all been true.

"The swap is happening! I repeat, the swap is happening!"

Ruby's voice screamed at them, startling them both out of their reverie, and they simultaneously looked over at the two criminals to see Mercury tying a diamond bracelet on Cinder's wrist. Their chairs fell back as they stood up and reached into their trouser pockets and pulled out their badges on their approach. Unfortunately Mercury saw them as they got closer and immediately fled towards the kitchen.

"Vale PD! Stop this instant!" Yang shouted, as Blake pinned Cinder to the ground before she even had chance to get up off her chair. Yang took chase after Mercury and the front doors burst open as Weiss and Ruby came barging in, in full uniform, and began to help Blake with Cinder as she screamed profanities at them.

Carefully dodging and weaving through the restaurant and the kitchen staff Yang ran after Mercury through the backdoor. She smirked when she quickly spotted him struggling to scale over a chain linked fence. Rushing over she grabbed the back of his jacket and shirt and pulled him to the ground, where she quickly rolled him over onto his stomach, pinned him down and twisted his arms uncomfortably behind his back. Ruby stepped out of the backdoor and jogged over to Yang, bringing out a pair of handcuffs, and began to help her sister.

"Mercury Black, you are under arrest. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Yang received a spit on the ground in response.

Rolling their eyes Yang and Ruby lifted Mercury up off the ground and they took him around the back of the restaurant towards the police van. Weiss and Blake were already waiting for them with the former holding a bag containing the handmade diamond bracelet.

"Now why don't you go sit with your friend in the back here?" Yang suggested, as Ruby opened the doors revealing Cinder already seated in her separate cage. As soon as Mercury was locked in too, they slammed the doors shut, and Ruby and Weiss got into the vehicle as Blake and Yang stepped off to the side on the pavement.

"We'll meet you back at the station. You better go back in there and explain what happened," said Weiss.

"Yeah, will do. No doubt everyone will be getting a meal on the house thanks to that ruckus," mentioned Yang, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well that includes you, doesn't it?" Weiss asked, smirking, making the black and yellow pair frown. "Get back in there and finish your date!"

With that the alabaster haired woman pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street leaving Blake and Yang standing awkwardly beside each other.

Yang let out a small cough. "I'd say that went well-"

Whatever words she had been about to say were cut off when Blake jumped into her arms, wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, and firmly planted her lips on Yang's. Her legs turned to jelly and her insides melted but Yang refused to turn into a puddle as she stood strong and gently encircled her own arms around Blake's waist. Blake's lips were softer than she ever could have imagined as they slid over her own causing her to let out a small moan from the back of her throat. All too soon they had to break apart slightly to get some air back into their lungs but they didn't separate far and kept their eyes on one another in a love struck daze.

"On second thought," mumbled Yang, still able to taste Blake on her lips, which delighted her endlessly. "I'd say that went fantastic."

Blake kissed her again...and again...and again.

* * *

 **I loved this one. :D And it was longer than the others so I hope you all liked it too!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. :D**

 **Reeves3.**


	6. Prompt Six - Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Hola! :D Here we are with prompt six! I can't believe the week is almost over but we still have a couple of days left so thank bees for that. :P**

 **This one takes place a day or two after what I wrote for prompt one and prompt seven will be a sequel to this part so all aboard the feels train!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Six - Realisation**

The Haven courtyard was bustling with people. In the centre of them all, outside the steps of the Grand Hall, was an airship being filled with supplies for the flight to Atlas. It had been ten days since the battle of Haven and the council had finally given them clearance to borrow a ship. Those leaving had spent most of the morning packing away their items and placing them on-board and now it was time to say goodbye to those who were staying.

"Alright, you've got ten minutes and then we're out of here," announced Qrow, already boarding the ship. He paused at the doorway though and turned back to Yang who was standing with her team and pointed at her bike. "And hurry up and get that on already."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it right after I've said bye to everyone."

Blake started to walk over to her parents so after sharing a look with Weiss and Ruby, Yang led them, with Team JNR and Oscar, over to Sun, Ilia and a few faunus they had made friends with. They all began saying their farewells to one another and mentioning how this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other.

Ilia was travelling back to Menagerie with Ghira and Kali to help Ghira rally more faunus to join the revitalised White Fang. Sun, meanwhile, was preparing to meet back up with his old team and track down some of their old friends and teams from Beacon and the Vytal Festival to join in on the fight against Salem.

"See ya, man! Good luck finding the others," said Yang, giving Sun a warm hug.

Sun grinned and hugged her back. "Same goes to you. Good luck finding the next relic."

Yang heard heeled boots approach them both and she moved away to see Blake walking up to them, her ears slightly drooped from having said goodbye to her parents. When she got close enough Yang reached out an hand and gently rubbed Blake's upper arm in a comforting manner. Blake gave her a small smile and their touching moment was interrupted when Ilia came over to say bye to Blake. Deciding to give Blake and her old friend some space, Yang headed over to say goodbye to the Belladonna's with whom she had got along well with.

"Mr and Mrs Belladonna," began Yang, getting the two of them to turn around. "It's been wonderful to meet you both and I hope you have a safe journey home."

Kali smiled at her. "It's been lovely to meet you too, Yang. Make sure you take care of yourself and keep an eye on Blake for us? She told us not to worry but we're her parents and we can't help it."

Yang nodded her head. "I'll do my best to keep us all safe."

"She'll be fine, Kali," Ghira's deep voice mentioned, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Our daughter is surrounded by her friends who are courageous and fearless as she is. They'll all be fine."

He held out his hand and Yang shook it with her metal one. The sensors in her fingers and palm triggered, indicating his strong grip. Yang was grateful that he hadn't tried to use a lighter grasp, which she had noticed a few people doing whenever she met them, it let her know that he was treating her like everyone else and not someone with a disability. Afterwards Kali brought her in for a hug and for a moment Yang let herself be taken back to when she was a little girl and being wrapped up in Summer's arms. It was a pipedream to ever think she would get this close with Raven, so hugs as motherly as this one was something Yang was going to treasure. All in all, the Belladonna's were wonderful people, and Yang hoped she would see them again.

"Yang! Your bike!"

Qrow's voice shouted out from the airship causing Yang to tense up and she let go of her hug with Kali.

"Better do what he says," said Yang, nodding her head in Qrow's general direction. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and her eyebrows furrowed together as she noticed her bike keys were missing.

 _'Hmmm, where did I leave those?'_ She wondered to herself, thinking back to when she last saw them. _'We all had breakfast in the kitchen area and we then spent time packing our things before having a break in the lounge.'_

Deciding to check the living room area first Yang walked back over to the building they had been living in these last two weeks. She pushed open the main door and her body froze in place.

Blake and Sun were standing in the middle of the room, incredibly close to one another, and their faces were inches apart. Sun had his hands nervously by his side while Blake had a hand on his chest. Unfortunately the sound of the door opening and Yang entering caused the two of them to suddenly move away from each other and stare at Yang with wide eyes.

"Yang!" Blake cried out.

"Errrr," began Yang, her mind trying to break free from the sinkhole it seemed to be disappearing in. For some reason though her heart was beating furiously and she could feel her temper rising but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why. She knew Sun had the hots for Blake and she knew Blake was a little bit interested, she had gone to the dance with him after all, but why seeing them about to kiss was making her want to rush over there and push them further apart?

"Is there something you need Yang?" Sun asked, a little awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"I err... I'm looking for my keys," explained Yang, her mind slowly catching up. She glanced down at the table and spotted her keys on the coffee table. She quickly stepped forward and snatched them up, not wanting to be in here any longer than necessary, and began to walk backwards towards the door. Her hand rummaged around behind her trying to find the door handle and she finally grabbed hold of it.

"Well I got them, I'll err... yeah."

Yang pulled the handle down, pushed open the door and ran out the room. She power walked over to where her bike was parked, making sure to bypass everyone, and swung a leg over her bike. She put in the keys and revved the engine a little too loudly causing a few people to look over at her but she quickly brought the bike upright and drove it up the ramp and into the cargo hold.

She switched off her bike but continued to sit on it as she thought about what had just happened.

Had she really just caught Blake and Sun breaking apart from a kiss? Her insides squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. Why was this bothering her so much? They were both single adults who could do what they wanted. But why was she angry towards them? With Sun more so than Blake? It didn't make any sense. A thought ran through her mind that made her clench her fists. What if Blake and Sun had been together for a while?

"No," Yang muttered, shaking her head at the idea. "Blake would have told me."

Or would she? She kept her heritage a secret. _'But that was because she was trying to keep herself safe from prejudice!'_ Yang let out a frustrated sigh, her conflicted mind arguing back and forth, and she rested her head down between the handlebars.

If she was so mad, then why did it hurt so much too?

Her heart had been racing earlier but now it was crushing. She felt awful; it was as though someone was squeezing it with their hand and was refusing to let go. She felt as though she was underwater and the surface was getting further and further away. Yang let out a huff and sat back up on her bike. She needed to figure this out.

She knew Blake and Sun were good friends and that they had kissed or have been kissing for sometime without her knowledge. It wasn't any of her business but she really didn't want Blake to kiss Sun.

Yang's eyes went wide. _'Wait, why don't I want that? If I don't want Blake kissing other people then that means... I want her kissing me...'_

Her heart pounded at the thought and she felt her cheeks go warm. Yeah she liked Blake but it had always been a friendship feeling, right? Best friends watched their friends from afar while they danced with someone else, right? It was natural to become infuriated when your best friend left you behind without a goodbye, right? And it was okay to cry over them when you missed them and for them to always be on your mind, right? And to be overcome with joy when they came back that you wanted nothing more than to run in her arms and never let her go again, right?

Yang sucked in a sharp breath as the light bulb shone to life above her head.

She was in love with Blake Belladonna.

* * *

 **Yes, Yang, you are. If only she would realise it in canon. :P**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. :D**

 **See y'all tomorrow!**

 **Reeves3.**


	7. Prompt Seven - First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Hey! Here we are with prompt number seven and this one continues off from prompt six.**

 **Happy reading! :D**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Seven - First Kiss**

The first night aboard the airship, Blake found it difficult to sleep. First off, it was cold. Inside her own tiny cabin she lay on the small cot with a thin blanket covering her frame. The airship continued its journey towards Atlas while on autopilot so even Qrow, who had been flying the airship for most of the day, could get some rest. Unfortunately being at this altitude however meant the air was a lot cooler and Blake wasn't too impressed by it.

Second of all, with the airship continuing to fly, her faunus ears flicked towards the drone from the engines. It had been a lot less noticeable earlier when there were people around to talk to but now it was starting to give her a headache.

And finally, the main reason that was keeping her awake was that she couldn't get Yang Xiao Long off her mind. The moment she crossed the forefront of her mind again, Blake let out a small groan and rolled over onto her back and exhaled loudly.

Earlier today she experienced the unfortunate luck of Yang walking in on something Blake wished she had never seen. Right after saying her goodbyes to Ilia, Sun had asked to speak with her privately so they headed inside away from prying ears. Inside that living room area was where Sun decided to make her aware of his romantic feelings towards her. Not that she hadn't known he was interested in her but this was the first time he had said it out loud to her and it left her a little stunned.

 _'Sun...' Blake murmured, unsure what to say. 'I like you-,'_

 _Thinking that had been all Blake wanted to say, Sun chose that moment to lean in closer hopeful for a kiss but Blake didn't want that at all and put a hand on his chest to stop him._

And that had been the moment Yang walked in.

Blake reached up and rubbed at her temple. Of course Yang was going to get the wrong idea with what she had seen and Blake knew she had to correct it with her. She needed Yang to know that she hadn't been about to kiss Sun because wanted Yang to know that she would rather be kissing her instead. Since their talk about starting over as friends, Blake had gone to bed that evening replaying their previous memories together and as she was about to fall asleep with a smile on her face, she promptly sat straight up with wide eyes and realised she wanted to be more.

And now Yang was off thinking she was together with Sun!

A sense of determination rose up in Blake. She wasn't going to let Yang think that any longer. She was going to tell her. She was going to tell her now. Kicking off the thin blanket Blake got out of the small bed and made her way over to the door. Her usual grey with white trimmed pyjamas clung to her body as she opened the door and silently made her way to Yang's room.

When she reached the wooden door she took a deep breath and knocked lightly upon it. She didn't have to wait too long until the door opened and Yang stood there in her yellow tank top and black shorts with slightly dishevelled hair. It was at this point that Blake realised that she'd probably just woken Yang up.

"Hey," she said, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Yang slowly shook her head. "No, I was reading."

Blake blinked in surprise. "Oh, what were you reading?"

"The History of Atlas," mentioned Yang. "I figured I would read up about the kingdom some more but I don't know how much of it is really accurate."

A small smile appeared on Blake's lips. "I remember reading that book. There are a few glaring inconsistencies involving Atlas' involvement with using Faunus as slaves during the Great War before shipping most of them off to Menagerie." She let out a heavy sigh. "But that's a discussion for another time."

The two of them fell quiet and Yang made no gesture to invite her inside her room or ask why she had come round. Blake awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Umm, do you mind if I come in? I want to talk to you about what happened earlier," she said, her cheeks going a little pink. She saw Yang's eyes widen slightly but she eventually nodded her head and stepped aside to allow Blake inside.

Her room was the same as Blake's; there was a simple pull out bed, a desk with a chair and a built in wardrobe. The light above them caused Blake to squint a little but her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness and Yang closed the door behind them both. Blake watched Yang walk around her and turned to face her once more.

"So," said Yang, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want to say?"

Blake frowned. Since Yang opened the door to her, she had easily picked up upon a sense of hostility coming from her but she wasn't sure why.

"Is there something wrong?" Blake asked, unsure, rubbing at her arm.

Yang stared at her for a moment, as though internally debating inside her head about something, before finally uncrossing her arms and letting out a sigh.

"No, yes? I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now. What is it that you wanted to say?" Yang asked, combing a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Blake offered, willing to listen to Yang's troubles.

Yang gave her a small nod and a smile that didn't quite reach her cheeks. "Yeah. You came here to talk, so I'm here to listen."

Blake swallowed and gathered up her courage once more. "I-I wanted you to know... What you saw earlier w-with Sun and I, we didn't... We didn't kiss."

Silence filled the room and Blake could once more hear the airships engines as Yang processed the information she had been given. For a moment the blonde looked a little hopeful but then her brows furrowed together and she shook her head.

"But it looked like-," she began, but Blake cut her off and she stepped a little closer.

"I know it did. He was leaning in to kiss me right as you walked in but I was about to push him away," said Blake, then added in an embarrassed mumble. "I didn't want him to kiss me."

"Oh," Yang said, blinking in surprise. "Why not? I thought you liked him?"

The blonde looked more relaxed now and that little bit of hope from before had returned to sparkle in her eyes.

Blake gave a small nod. "I said to him I only think of him as a friend, a good friend, but I don't feel any romantic attraction towards him." The butterflies in her stomach got caught up in a twister but she willed herself to say the next few words even as her mouth got progressively dryer. "I... I'm interested in someone else. I-I-I like you."

She didn't get to see Yang's reaction as she immediately stared down at the floor to hide her burning face while hoping her hair would curtain it from Yang's sight. However her head snapped back up when she heard Yang start to laugh so light and free. She watched her chuckle and cover her face with her hand leaving Blake to scowl at her slightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a little hurt that Yang was finding her confession humorous.

Instantly Yang stopped laughing, dropped her hand, and her eyes went wide. "No, no! I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I promise," she assured. "It's just I thought you and Sun had been together for a while. After I saw you together I was freaking out and I got all jealous, angry and upset because I thought I had missed my chance but here you are telling me all my worries were for nothing. That you like me...and I like you too," she finished, shyly, with her cheeks going pink.

Blake heart soared and it thumped rapidly against her chest.

"You do?" She asked, taking a little step closer into Yang's personal space.

Yang gave a smile, her eyes softening as she placed a hand on Blake's hip. "Yeah, I do."

Blake mimicked Yang's smile as the two of them slowly brought their faces closer together. She reached up and put her hand on Yang's bicep feeling the soft yet firm skin that sent a jolt of excitement through her body. Being this close she could count the faint freckles that dotted across Yang's cheeks and along the bridge of her nose. She could see all the individual shades of purple that made up Yang's beautiful eyes including the circle of gold that outlined her irises.

"I really want to kiss you," murmured Yang, her voice taking on a slightly husky tone, and it only slightly broke Blake out of her trance.

If she had felt excitement before then it was a slither compared to the countless waves rocking her core upon hearing those words.

"Then kiss me," she breathed out, desire inching her closer.

Their vision faded as their eyes closed and their lips finally met. Her lips were soft and warm, and the kiss was a little clumsy to begin with, but it was perfect for them both. Blake felt the air from Yang's exhale out of her nose a moment before parting slightly but they didn't stay separated for long when Yang captured Blake's lips once more. Blake's arms snaked up around Yang's neck and pulled their bodies closer and Yang let out a low moan and responded in kind by pulling Blake's waist to her own. Eventually they needed more air and broke apart once more but Yang gently rested her forehead upon Blake's, their noses brushing and their eyes searching, and they smiled at one another.

A few more kisses came after that until they both decided they needed to get some sleep. Blake accepted Yang's invitation to bunk with her and together the two of them just about fitted onto the small bed. One more kiss was shared, short and sweet, a peck goodnight, and Yang turned off the light. The two of them nestled in each other's arms and soon drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **D'awww, happy first kisses. :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Reeves3.**


	8. Prompt Eight - Bonus

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: GIRLS LIKE GIRLS LIKE BOYS DO! NOTHING NEW!**

 **So yeah, this is a Blake and Yang version of the music video for Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko.**

 **What a wonderful Bumbleby week it's been. There's been some amazing and delightful content and thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting and sharing the post for each prompt over on Tumblr.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Reeves3**

* * *

 **Bumbleby Week 2018**

 **Day Eight - Bonus (Girls Like Girls)**

Bumblebee rumbled as it slowly pulled up onto the driveway of the address she had been given. Yang Xiao Long switched off the engine and glanced at the single story house in front of her. She begrudgingly had to admit it was a nice looking place even if her best friends scumbag boyfriend lived here. Blake Belladonna had been her best friend since the first day of middle school when they had been young little preteens and a boisterous Yang had decided to go up to the shy quiet girl sitting by herself in the cafeteria. Since then they had been inseparable, going through acne phases, first period drama, giggling throughout the night at sleepovers over boys they wanted to kiss and later discovering that they wanted to kiss girls too.

It wasn't until they started university that Blake began to date Adam Taurus and it was there when things started going downhill. He was manipulative and emotionally abusive towards Blake and despite Yang's best efforts to encourage her to leave him, she refused. Later she had confessed to Yang she was scared to leave him out of fear of what he might do to her if she did break up with him. Yang knew it was Blake's choice to make so all she could do was put her own feelings for Blake aside and hold her close as she cried in her arms.

Climbing off the bike Yang adjusted her bag over her shoulder and put the keys in her shorts pocket. Last night she had received a text from Blake inviting her round for a small get together at Adam's place. Approaching the front door Yang knocked upon it and didn't have to wait long until it was opened wide and Blake came into view.

"Hey," she greeted, with a grin.

Blake smiled. "Hey, come on in."

Yang stepped in through the door and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. A set of heavy footsteps approached them and Blake pulled away a little too quickly for Yang's liking.

"Hey blondie," said Adam, wrapping an arm around Yang's neck and digging his knuckles on top of her head.

Yang squirmed out of his grasp, hating having him touch her hair, and glared at his back after he let her go and walked away towards the kitchen. Blake reached up a hand and gently tided up the messed up blonde strands. Yang smiled softly at her in a silent thank you; if there was one person she trusted to touch her hair then it was Blake.

Afterwards Blake took Yang's hand and led her into the kitchen where Adam was leaning against the counter and drinking beer out of a bottle.

"We're going in the pool," said Blake, as she passed by.

Adam grunted. "I'll come too."

"Shouldn't you wait for your friends to arrive?" Blake suggested, her tone hopeful that he would listen to her and leave them alone.

"They aren't coming until later. I already told you that," he snapped, impatiently. Blake stared down at the ground as he stood up from the counter and pushed past them both to the backdoor. For a moment Blake continued to stare at her feet while Yang glared daggers at Adam through the open window as she watched him lay back on a long chair with a smirk on his face.

"Come on." Blake's voice spoke up and she gave Yang's hand a reassuring squeeze, even though Yang figured she should be the one comforting her. "The spare bedroom is down the hall. Let's go get changed."

Together they went down the hallway, passing numerous pictures hanging on the wall which Yang didn't pay any attention to, and followed Blake into the brightly lit spare bedroom. Blake's items were already placed on the bed and she finally let go of Yang's hand to open up her bag and pull out her bikini. Yang stood front of the mirror, dumping her bag on the floor by her feet, and she slipped off her denim jacket leaving her in her yellow crop top. She glanced up and her cheeks heated up as she stared at Blake's reflection in the mirror. The dark haired girl ever so casually lifted her top over her head revealing her bare back to the blonde before grabbing her bikini top and began tying it. Yang looked away and reached down into her bag for her own bikini before standing back up. Her eyes immediately went back to Blake and saw she was half turned in her direction and staring at her. The moment their eyes met Blake smiled shyly at her and glanced away leaving Yang smiling back at her.

They finished getting changed and decided to race each other through the house to the backdoor, laughing and giggling as they tried to stop one another from getting there first, but in the end Blake won and Yang stuck her tongue out at her. Stepping outside into the wonderful warmth they both spotted Adam continuing to lounge around by the poolside and ignored him as they held hands and jumped into the water. The two of them emerged from under the water and wiped away the droplets that hindered their vision. A smirk appeared on Yang's face as she dipped slightly back into the water before popping back up again and spraying water out of her mouth towards Blake. She shrunk in on herself to avoid getting hit and Yang grinned but was caught off guard when Blake splashed her playfully causing the two of them to start laughing again.

Adam ran towards the pool and jumped directly at them, tucking his knees up to his chest as he did a cannonball into the water. A large splash caused them to stop their giggles as a wave of water splattered into their faces as Adam popped up beside Blake. He grabbed her legs and pulled her close, giving her no choice other than to straddle his back, before he grabbed her arms too and directed her to hold them around his neck which she did. He bobbed them in the water and all the while Blake stared at Yang as she dipped under the water and began to do a few lengths.

When it finally came clear to Adam that his tactics of making Yang jealous wasn't working, he dropped Blake into the water, telling her that she didn't have to be so clingy all the time before climbing back out of the water. Yang swam back over to Blake and quickly turned that frown upside down. Yang picked up Blake by the hips, hoisting her up high as the blonde ducked her head, and sat Blake on her shoulders then proceeded to walk up and down the pool pretending to fall every now and then causing Blake to shriek and hold on tight as they messed around.

They spent an hour chilling outside, swimming and splashing about in the water and relaxing in the sun by the edge of it. Blake was sitting with her legs in the water, leaning on her hands behind her while Yang lay stretched out beside her. They heard the doorbell ring from inside the house, signalling Adam's friends had arrived, and Yang sat up as they both watched Adam get up from his _chaise longue_ without saying anything to go answer it.

"Let's go have a shower," said Blake, standing up. Yang nodded her head and accepted Blake's hand that she held out for her and helped pull her to her feet.

They quickly snuck through the kitchen and behind Adam's back before he had even opened the front door. They picked up a few of their items from the bedroom before locking themselves in the bathroom. Yang took a shower first while Blake sat down on the toilet lid and inspected what colour nail polish Yang had brought with her.

"I like the turquoise," she said, shaking the bottle.

"I thought you might, I'll paint them for you afterwards," Yang replied, and her hand appeared from behind the shower curtain. "Hey, can you hand me a towel, please?"

"Of course," said Blake, opening up the laundry cupboard and retrieving a soft fluffy towel for Yang. She handed it over to the blonde, who took it behind the shower curtain for a second before she stepped out with it wrapped around her body.

"Thanks," grinned Yang.

Blake hopped into the shower while Yang dried her body and slipped back into the black shorts, yellow tank top and denim jacket she had been wearing earlier. She bent forward, flipping her hair in front of her and wrapped the towel around her blonde mane, twisting it around and up on top of her head. Blake was handed a towel too before she stepped out the shower and Yang covered her eyes as Blake got dressed in front of her and wrapped her hair up in the towel like Yang had. They opened the bathroom window and the door to let out the steam as they redid their makeup before sitting down next to each other and Yang began to paint Blake's nails.

Being this close together Yang didn't miss any of the shy looks Blake sent her way. Even as she stayed focused on her task of not getting any of the polish on Blake's skin, she still caught the glances out of the corner of her eyes and it made her heart pound all the more. When Yang finished painting Blake's nails they got up off the floor and moved to the bedroom to give their hair a quick dry.

"Hey, you should try this, I brought it yesterday," said Blake, holding a stick of pink lip gloss.

Yang wrapped the cord around the dryer and placed it at the end of the bed as Blake moved to sit beside her while uncapping the lid. She stayed perfectly still as Blake applied the strawberry flavoured lip gloss to her lips, her hand slowing down with each gentle stroke she got caught up staring into Yang's eyes. Yang couldn't help but stare back, her eyes flicking back and forth from Blake's golden eyes to her lips, yearning to lean in and kiss her. For a moment their eyes met and time seemed to come to a complete halt. Yang briefly wondered if this was the moment as it appeared Blake was about to lean in but instead she blinked and the spell was broken. They both looked down at their laps and Yang gave a sad smile.

For the remainder of the afternoon they hung out with the others who had come round. Yang mingled and stuck to drinking her fruity drink rather than have anything alcoholic and declining cigarettes when they were offered to her. Around six they ordered pizza which was soon wolfed down by all of them. Yang lounged on the settee afterwards, letting the food go down, with Blake beside her as they leaned on their elbows and laughed about old Vines.

Their laughter was interrupted as Adam roughly grabbed Blake by her wrist and hoisted her up onto her feet. His hands moved around her body as his lips sought out her neck and Blake embarrassingly played along in front of the eyes of others. Yang looked away, not wanting to see any of it, but her gaze was quickly drawn back as Blake shoved Adam off her and she sat back down next to her. Yang gave Blake a look, silently trying to tell to her that she shouldn't let herself be treated that way, before taking a sip of her drink. Adam sat in a nearby chair, drinking his beer, pretending that had all gone to plan.

An hour later all the others had left and the sun was only beginning to relent towards the horizon. Yang had left Adam and Blake sitting in the lounge as she excused herself to the bathroom but now that she was finished, she couldn't seem to find Blake. Adam was dozing in his chair, an empty bottle at his side, as Yang crept past him to check to see if Blake was outside. She instantly found her sitting by the edge of the pool, her back to her, and Yang slowly walked up to her.

She sat down next to Blake, sinking her feet into the water and she stared out across the shimmering water, wanting to say a million things but being unable to say anything. Yang wondered what was going through Blake's mind and hoped it was similar thoughts running through her own. There was a slight shift from Blake and she lowered her head onto Yang's shoulder. The blonde could feel her heart pounding and she hoped Blake could hear it too. She needed her best friend to know that every frantic beat was because Blake drove her absolutely crazy with everything that she did. All the lingering touches, the sweet words she said, all the faith and trust she put in Yang and how much Yang was grateful she could put the same amount in Blake. Her thoughts continued to run wild and as Blake tilted her head up slightly, Yang's gut feeling told her what she wanted most right now was about to come true.

Yang glanced down at Blake and she lifted her head off Yang's shoulder. Searching eyes briefly checked to see if this was alright before they fell to lips and the two of them began to lean in closer.

The next thing Yang knew was an intense agony at the side of her head as she was yanked back by her hair and Adam's voice roaring...

"HER!?"

She landed head first onto a rock in the flowerbed and through the ringing in her ears Yang could faintly hear Adam continuing to shout at Blake.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WITH ALL PEOPLE HER?"

Dazed, she rolled over slowly onto her back, tasting blood on her lip and feeling it trickle down the side of her face from her forehead.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND YOURSELF IN FRONT OF ME!"

With the world spinning around her, she still managed to focus her gaze on Adam and Blake. She saw him towering over her as he got up all in her face and she watched as Blake shrunk in on herself, terrified at his raised voice, fearing that he was going to strike her.

"YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Blake kept her head down but her eyes tried to stay focused on Yang to see if she was okay. Unfortunately Adam noticed and he raised his hands to manically point them at him as they shook with anger.

"LOOK AT ME! NOT HER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Seeing how frightened Blake looked stirred Yang into motion. She didn't care that she might have a concussion or that the ground below her moved as she clambered up onto her knees in the dirt. She needed to stop Adam, and thanks to the splitting headache he had just given her, she really wanted him to shut the fuck up already.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT DO YOU-"

Yang's fist connected with the side of his head and the force of it downed him instantly. With him on the ground, she climbed on top of him, before he had a chance to get back up and she continued to throw punches at him. Each hit was for every time he had made Blake feel bad about herself and she wanted to keep hitting him even as she felt Blake begin to pull her off him. She stopped shortly after, letting Blake help her off him as he stayed crumpled in a ball clutching his head and groaning on the patio.

Blake's hand ran over Yang's hair and came to rest on her cheek, her thumb lightly brushing over the blood on her lip. Through the concern and worry in Blake's eyes as she checked over her, Yang could see the question from earlier begging to be answered, and her own must have mirrored it, because not a heartbeat later their lips crashed together. They kissed once... twice... three times, changing the angle of their heads, wanting to kiss every way possible and at the same time not being able to have enough of the taste and softness of their partners lips.

When they did break apart to catch some air back, they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, not wanting to be the one who let go first.

"We should get out of here," murmured Yang, pressing a kiss to Blake's shoulder. She felt Blake nod her head against her and Yang took her hand before leading her off inside the house. They quickly packed up their things, stuffing everything in their bags not caring that their bikinis were still damp, and grasped hands once more as they ran to Yang's bike.

The dizziness had subsided slightly as Yang got onto her bike and started the engine. Blake quickly joined, swinging her leg over and snuggling close into Yang's back while wrapping her arms around her front, as Yang slowly backed the bike up. Out on the street, she revved it loudly, and the two of them took off down the street with the sun beginning to set behind them. Blake's arms circled more tightly around her and a lopsided smile appeared on Yang's face.

* * *

 **I honestly lost count how many times I watched the music video to see what goes down in it. XD It's such a good song though and the music vid is sweet so my time was very well spent. :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. :D**

 **Reeves3**


End file.
